Problem
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Discontinue! Kali ini kita akan menyorot kehidupan rumah tangga MikaNatsume, NogImai, HaradAndou! jadi buat yang suka ama salah satu dari 3 pairing itu, mohon RnR, ya . Rated: T. Gomen, author gak jago bikin summary.
1. After Honey Moon

Moshi-moshi reader sekalian. Apa kabar hari? Sehat kan? Kuharap kalian sehat untuk membaca dan me-review fanfic saya. Kali ini update chap. 5 nih! Kyaa senangnya~

Pairing: MikaNatsume, NogImai, HaradAndou,

Summary: Kali ini keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar dilanda masalah besar karna ucapan Natsume yang sembrono dan tanpa pikir panjang! Mikan yang bodoh, nganggap ucapan Natsume itu serius dan menyanggupinya! Gimana nih? Apakah mereka berdua harus terpecah belah akibat masalah ini? RnR please..

Disclaimer: GAKUEN ALICE ©2002 Tachibana Higuchi

Rated: T (ntar kalo M dikira Lemon)

Genre: Humor/Parody-Hurt-Family (Woy! Genrenya kebanyakan tuh!)

A/N: kalau ada salah-salah ketik, saya mohon maaf. (-_-)

Warnning! :  
Fic. Ini mengandung OOC yang amat sangat tinggi. Di crita ini, critanya :  
Natsume+mikan= Aoi  
Luca+Hotaru= Yo-chan so pasti!  
Tsubasa+Harada= Nonoko  
Trus, sumire suka godain natsume, yuu tobita hanya jadi orang yang dipersalahkan, tapi muncul kok, walau bentar bgt. Oke, kita mulai aja fic ini!

* * *

Chapter 1: After Honey Moon

Problem

A

Gakuen Alice Fanfic

By:

Hime Uguisu

-padahal harusnya ini fic pertama saya, tapi karna saya nulisnya di hp, jadi baru sempet diterbitin sekarang deh, maaf kalau kemampuan menulis saya cuma segini, maklum anak umur 13 tahun. Hope you enjoy this fic, oke? maaf saya gak sempet ngedit nama pake huruf kapital karena waktu yang udah mepet-

A/N: kalau saya jadi ikut IFA, mohoooooooonnn... Vote saya! Onegaiiiii...! huahaha... #ngarep *digeplak reades*. ayo ikut berpartisipasi dalam IFA 2010, ya!

* * *

Paginya in natsume house...

"Kuro! Sarapan dah siap, cepet turun dari kmar!" Teriak mikan dari lantai bawah.

"Iya! Cerewet amat dasar baka!" Teriak natsume(kuroneko) dari lantai atas. Lalu terdengar suara seseorang melangkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga.

"Iya, iya, aku sudah siap, skarang, mana sarapanku?" Kata natsume menghampiri mikan.

"Ini, diatas meja." Kata mikan sambil tersenyum ceria, namun palsu.

"Heh, gak usah senyum-senyum kayak gitu! Dasar palsu!" Teriak natsume di depan wajah mikan.

"Woy, kagak usah muncrat kali ngomongnya!" Teriak mikan.

"Kagak, lebai!" Bentak natsume.

"Eh, mau gw anter lw sampe pasar?" Tanya natsume baik-baik.

"WHAAA...TTT?" Teriak mikan sambil meloncat menjauhi natsume. "PASAR? Gak level kalee..!" Teriak mikan.

"Heh, lo itu pantesnya blanja di pasar!" Balas natsume. Pada awalnya natsume sempat kaget sekali dengan tingkah mikan tadi. "Mau gw anter gak?" Tanya natsume yang sudah back to step cool.

"Hahaha, mau nganter gw naek apa, Nat Su Me? Naek becak, apa naek bajaj? Knapa gak skalian aja naek gerobak?" Tawa mikan meledak bagaikan gendrowati (kan dia cewek).

"Naek mobillah! Lo kira gw semiskin itu apa Mikan Sa Ku Ra!" Kata natsume yang emosinya sudah meledak-ledak.

"Maaf deh natsume..." Kata mikan sambil menahan tawa.

"Udah, diem aja lo!" Kata natsume sambil berjalan menuju keluar rumah.  
Pindah rumah, tengtengtengteng..buz! (Author mulai gajee...)

Di rumah luca nogi, imai masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di ranjang super luas, bermotif tengkorak(ralat) bermotif kelinci(? Masa' serius? -author goblok, lw yg ngetik, lw juga yg nanya- ckckck).

"Imai, bangun udah pagi. Sarapannya udah siap." Kata luca sambil mendekati hotaru.

"Sayang, ayo bangun!" Luca mulai menggerakkan badan hotaru.

"HEI KAU!(Pake nadanya Jan Di yang waktu mau ngehajar cowok yang udah...halah, malah cerita BBF!)

"Kenapa imai?" Tanya luca gugup.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Baka gun!" DUAR(hanya efek suara).

"Imai, kok gitu!" Kata luca sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Biarin! Lagian lo pegang-pegang!" Protes hotaru. Keluarga aneh, padahal kalo gak salah(pasti bener) setelah menikah, nama keluarga ceweknya bakal ganti jadi nama keluarga cowoknya, kok luca masih manggil hotaru pake imai.

"Memangnya aku gak boleh pegang istriku sendiri? Terus aku bolehnya pegang istri siapa?" Tanya luca.

"Istri orang gila depan rumah kita!" Teriak imai tepat di telinga luca.

"IMAI!" Teriak luca sambil menutup telinganya. Imai hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Ya udah, ayo kita sarapan Lu Ca No Gi!." Kata imai pake nada dejiko kalo ngomong UsAda, bagi yang gak tau, itu sih DL!

"Iya." Balas luca singkat dengan senyum mautnya. Hati semua' binatang' langsung terguncang(hanya binatang). Luca lalu beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan membuka pintu kamar. Imai lalu mengikuti luca. Mereka berdua lalu sarapan berdua di meja makan dengan hiasan bunga mawar, lilin-lilin, pokoknya jadi kayak canddle light dinner yang romantis abis deh(halah, author kebanyakan ngayal fic romance). Kenyataannya tidak begitu! Mereka berdua makan di meja makan super luas dan di atas meja sudah tertata rapih makanan-makanan mewah ala prancis dan jepang. Aku jadi iri ama imai!.

In tsubasa andou's house(takut dikira tsubasa ozora) -author banyak bachioott...!-

"Pagi sayang!" Sapa misaki dengan hangat ketika melihat suaminya itu sampai di meja makan. Tsubasa lalu menghampiri istri kesayangannya tersebut(kesannya istrinya ada banyak gitu..).

"Pagi juga, sayang!" Kata tsubasa sambil mencium pipi misaki(so sweeett).

"Mama, nonoko laper mau makan" kata nonoko sambil menarik baju misaki(harada).

"Iya sayang." Kata misaki pada putri kesayangannya itu. Mereka lalu sarapan sekeluarga dengan tenang. Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis.

In natsume house..-eh salah- in natsume office..  
Natsume memarkir mobil bmw hitam miliknya. Natsume lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, mengunci mobilnya, mengaca di kaca spion(gak penting!)

"Gue keren banget, ya!" Gumam natsume. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki kantornya. Disana sudah panyak pegawai wanita berkumpul menyambut natsume.

"Kyaa..itu hyuuga-san datang!" Teriak salah satunya .

"Pagi!" Sapa natsume dingin.

"Natsu-san itu keren banget ya!" Bisik mereka. Natsume hanya tersenyum kecil.  
In luca's office...

"Pagi pak presdir!" Sapa pegawai perusahaan (milik luca).

"Pagi" sapa luca dengan ramahnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah orang yang berlari menuju luca.

"Nogi-sama, Nogi-sama!" Teriak orang itu. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, luca pun menengok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya luca.

"Dokumennya ketinggalan!"Seru pelayan luca. Ia lalu menyerahkan amplop coklat pada luca.

"Dokumen? Dari siapa?" Tanya luca sambil menerima amplop coklat tersebut.  
"Dari nyonya nogi-san."Kata pelayan itu.

"Imai?" Tanya luca.

"Iya!" Luca lalu membuka amplop tersebut. Ternyata di dalam amplop tersebut adalah selembar kertas putih bertuliskan:

pulang jangan malem-malem, kalau sampe jam 7 blm ada di kamar, kita CERAI!.

"Ima...I" kata luca gugup ketakutan.

Malam harinya in natsume house...

"Gw pulang!" Teriak natsume dari depan pintu rumah.

"Iya, iya, bentar gw bukain!" Teriak mikan dari dalam rumah.

"Cepet, pegel nih gw berdiri di depan rumah!" Teriak natsume sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu rumah. Mikan lalu membuka pintu rumah.

"Heh, tai banget sih lo, baru juga berdiri bentar udah protes. Dasar suami gak guna!" Teriak mikan ketika membuka pintu untuk natsume.

"Sopan bener lo ama suami!" Teriak natsume. Sementara mereka masih terus teriak-teriakan bagaikan orang stres, kita pindah ke rumah luca, yuk!

Jam 7 kurang 5 menit...  
Setelah sebuah mobil mewah parkir tepat di depan rumah mewah juga tentunya, seorang pria..(Ce..I..leh.. Luca di bilang pria!-author heboh sendiri-). Yang tak lain adalah luca nogi, lahir tanggal 16 maret...halah, ngapain sebutin biodatanya! Author gendheng! Ckckck...kasian. Luca segera berlari menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia membuka pintunya dengan sangat cepat, dan langsung duduk di tempat tidur. Di tempat tidur sudah ada imai yang sedang duduk sambil terus melihat jam tangan rolex-nya.

" Jam 7 tepat, kau itu ontime sekali ya, luca?" Kata imai.

"I..I..iya." Kata luca yang masih terengah. Luca lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Luca.." Kata imai sambil ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Iya.." Kata luca pelan. Imai lalu memejamkan matanya dengan agak lama, baru kemudian ia membuka perlahan matanya(eksotis abizz-mang author tau artinya eksotis? Jawaban: enggak-) yang ungu indah itu.

"Kita nikah udah berapa lama, ya?" Tanya imai.

"Satu bulan, kenapa imai?" Tanya luca lembut.

"Mau punya anak gak?" Bisik imai pelan dan lembut.

"HAH?" Respon luca kaget. (Lalu bagian ini kita skip aja!).

Malamnya di rumah natsume...

Mikan sudah memejamkan matanya di atas kasur. Suasana saat itu tenang sekali, sampai seorang mata merah datang mengganggu suasana.

"MIKANN..!" Teriak natsume tepat di telinga mikan.

"Napa sih? Ganggu aja!" Kata mikan ngomel-ngomel.

"Gak apa-apa, pengen ganggu kebahagiaan lo aja!" Jawab natsume enteng.

"Natsume.." Kata mikan sedih. Natsume hanya tertawa.

"Mikan" kata natsume mengawali pembicaraan serius.

"Iya?" Tanya mikan jutek karna masih sebel.

"Lo bahagia gak sih nikah sama gue?" Tanya natsume serius.

"A...a..gue..." Kata mikan gugup. Mikan lalu berhenti bicara dan merenung. Suasana sunyi senyap. Hanya suara jangkrik pengganggu yang terdengar.

"Mikan, jawab!" Kata natsume sedikit menghentak.

"Gue..gue.." Mikan gugup.

"Gila...?" Tanya natsume yang niat ngelanjutin omongan mikan.

"Gue..gila.."Kata mikan. Mikan lalu diam.

"Heh!" Bentak mikan sambil gigit natsume, hehe, gak atuh, mangnya mikan anjing apa(kiba tersinggung-kok nyasar ke naruto-) mikan marah sambil mukul natsume.

"Haha, ampun!" Canda natsume sambil tertawa lepas( bukan tertawa lepas kendali, ntar masuk marzuki mahdi, lagi!-bagian RSJ-nya-). Mikan tersenyum manja, khas cewek centil gitu!

"Gue, ada seneng nya, ada rugi nya juga nikah sama lo natsume!" Kata mikan.

"Kok gitu jawabannya!" Protes natsume.

"Hehe" mikan tertawa.

"Apa yang bikin lo rugi nikah ama gue?" Tanya natsume.

"Karena lo gak bisa ngajak gue jalan-jalan ke prancis, numpang WC di jerman, canddle light dinner di swiss, truz nginep di hotel di new caledonia!" Kata mikan matre.

"Dasar, gilanya lo sama kayak kakek lo yang gendheng ntu!" Bentak natsume.

"Kenapa? Itu smua mungkin kok. Hotaru aja bisa!" Kata mikan cemberut.

"Knapa lo gak nikah aja ama luca!" Kata natsume sewot.

"Kan luca udah buat hotaru!" Mikan ngeles. Natsume swt(sweatdropped). Jadi kalau hotaru gak ada, luca mau lu sabet gitu?

"Dah ah, capek gw mau tidur, malam kian larut, waktunya tarik selimut, jangan denger lagu dangdut, takut ntar manggut-manggut!" Kata natsume.

Natsume: author sialan imej gua ancur lebur nih gara2 ngomong kaya barusan!

Author: suka-suka gua dong! :P

Natsume lalu memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Mikan juga menyusul natsume ke alam baka-eh salah- menyusul natsume tidur.

* * *

TBC...

Hehe, akhirnya setelah sebulan lebih, chapter 1 ini tamat juga!(Padahal ceritanya cuman sedikit). Aku senang. Tapi masih belum bisa tenang, coz masih banyak chap yang mesti ku selesain. Jangan lupa review, ya! Dan kunjungi .com


	2. My Children!

Ooohh..., chap 1 dah di update. Sekarang sampailah kita pada saat yang berbahagia, damai, sentausa, dimana saya dapat membuat chap baru, yaitu chap 2! *Author bersorak-sorai di kamar kaya orang gila*. Langsung aja kalau gitu, kita mulai ficnya

Pairing: hehe, kebanyakan. Mikan-Natsume, Luca-Hotaru, Tsubasa-Misaki, Aoi-Youichi.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice ©2002 Tachibana Higuchi , sampai kapan pun, alice academy hanya milik tachibana higuchi sensei seorang. Tapi seperti biasa.. Selama dalam fic ini tokoh-nya saya pinjem bentaran buat dibikin OOC (out of character) terutama Natsume. Khekeke.. *digampar fans Natsume*

A/N: Bodohnya Author! Kemaren itu asal nge-publish chap. 1 aja sih! Padahal bagian atasnya salah! Itukan summary buat chap 5! Pokoknya note yg diatasnya itu salah smua! Itu note pembukaan buat chap 5! Author bego ah! Maaf ya buat semuanya yg baca dan ngerasa heran. *nunduk sedalem-dalemnya*

* * *

Chapter 2

Problem

A

Gakuen Alice Fanfic

By:

Hime Uguisu

Pagi itu Mikan terbangun karena ia mendengar suara hp-nya berbunyi. Mikan lalu meraba-raba meja di sebelahnya lalu mengangkat hp-nya.

Mikan(m): hallo, ada apa Hotaru?

Imai (h). : Mikan, aku punya kabar buat kamu!

M: apa?

H: aku..aku..

M: aku punya anjing kecil?

H: T_T (swt)

M: Hotaru?

H: ya bukan lah! Aku hamil Mikan!

M: hah? Kok bisa?

H: (gubrak)

M: Hotaru, masih idup kan? Jawab dong!

H: aku dah mati Mikan!

M: telah berpulangnya ke rahmatullah Hotaru Imai...

H: bego! Masa lo percaya?

M: hehehe...lo beneran hamil?

H: iya, gimana nih!

M: luca mesti tanggung jawab! (Kata Mikan dengan semangat 45)

H: Mikan, baka, jelek, bego, gendheng, gubluk, tolol, telmi, dan kata-kata nista lain. Luca ntu suami gue, bego!

M: gomen dah! Trus Luca tau?

H: blm, jangan di kasih tau dulu ya! Biar kejutan!

M: sii...pp!

Mikan menutup telponnya. "siapa?" Tanya Natsume yang ada di sebelah Mikan.

"Dah bangun?" Tanya Mikan sambil menengok kearah Natsume.

"Gw masih tidur Mikan!" Kata Natsume sambil pura-pura memejamkan matanya.

"Lo boong, lo kan dah bangun." Kata Mikan.

"Ya, lo dah tau nanya!" Bentak Natsume sambil mengeluarkan api kecil di tangannya. Ia lalu mendekatkan tangannya pada ujung rambut Mikan dan membakarnya.

"NATSUMEEE..." Teriak Mikan lantang tanpa perdulikan tetangga akan terganggu atau tidak.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan lemot-lemot amat!" Omel Natsume. Mikan lalu segera lari ke kamar mandi untuk memedamkan api(kecil) yang ada di ujung rambutnya. Setelah itu, Mikan segera ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi.

"Mikan!" Teriak Natsume yang mulai berjalan ke dapur juga.

"Ada apa lagi sih!" Kata Mikan yang mulai kesel.

"Ngomongin apa lo ama Hotaru tadi?" Tanya Natsume sambil mengambil gelas yang berisi air, lalu meminumnya asguk(asal teguk).

"Natsume.." Kata Mikan dengan pandangan ilfil.

"Hn.." Dengus Natsume. Ketularan sasUKE bukan ngomong 'hn'? Haha.. sasUKE! (UKE-nya diperjelas)

"Yang lo minum ntu aer ikan yang baru gua kuras secara manual tadi.." Kata Mikan ketakutan.

"Hah!" Natsume lalu memuncratkan air tersebut dari mulutnya(ya iyalah dari mulut).

"Natsume! Dasar jorok!" Bentak Mikan sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terkana muncratnya Natsume itu.

"Tega lo! Napa gak bilang dari tadi!" Bentak Natsume.

"Lagi lo maen minum aja!" Bentak Mikan balik. Suasana hening sesaat.

"Udah, makan dulu tuh sarapannya!" Kata Mikan memecahkan keheningan.

"Iya!" Kata Natsume yang masih bt aja lantaran abis minum air ikan, dia kan maunya makan ikannya, bukan airnya! (Kidding). Natsume lalu mengambil piring,garpu, sendok yang terbuat dari batu dan tulang-ralat deh, terlalu primitif- Natsume lalu mengambil piring 'dari beling', sendok dan garpu dari logam, dan gelas dari kaca. (Dah bener, kan?). Lalu mereka berdua pun makan dengan tenang(giliran makan aja lo pade tenang!).

Pindah rumah ke rumah Luca...

Luca masih memejamkan mata, namun sesungguhnya ia sudah bangun. Ia lalu meraba-raba sebelahnya. Ia terkejut karena tidak ada Imai di sampingnya. Luca lalu langsung terbangun.

"Imai! Imai!". Luca mendengar suara dari kamar mandinya. Luca lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gemetar ke arah kamar mandi. Ketika sampai di kamar mandi ia melihat seorang wanita sedang muntah-muntah di sana.

"Imai, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Luca. Merasa ada yang manggil, Hotaru pun akhirnya menengok.

"Ada apa? Udah sana jangan ngeliatin!" Bentak Hotaru sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue basah.

"Kamu kenapa, Mai?" Tanya Luca.

"Gak apa-apa!" Jawab Imai datar sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi. (Trus bekas muntahnya blum dibilas? Ya udahlah!).

"Imai..." Kata Luca. mereka pun turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi.

In Tsubasa house(maap ya, rumah Tsubasa jarang disorot)...

"Misaki!" Teriak Tsubasa dari dalam kamar tidur.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jawab Misaki sambil memasuki kamar tidur, tadi dia abis dari dapur.

"Nono-chan dah dibangunin?" Tanya Tsubasa sambil bangun dari kasur, lalu duduk di kasur(?).

"Udah, udah siap berangkat sekolah malah" jawab Misaki.

"Sayang, chuantii..k deh!" Kata Tsubasa sambil memandang Misaki, gimana ya? Gak bisa dijelasin, pokoknya bikin deg-degan deh(Tsubasa gitu lho!).

"Ada apa?" Jawab Misaki datar, karena dia dah tau, kalo Tsubasa dah ngegombal, pasti ada maunya.

"Kamu aja yang anter Nonoko ke sekolah, ya!" Kata Tsubasa.

"Mang knapa?" Tanya misaki.

"Aku capek buangee...tt, mau tidur lagi!" Kata Tsubasa sambil ngulet gajee...

"Kalau tidur lagi berarti gak kerja dong!" Kata Misaki.

"Iya, bilang aja ke bos aku kalau aku gak ada!" Kata Tsubasa ngeles.

"Kalau di chek ke rumah?"

"Bilang aku sakit!"

"Kalau di tanya sakit apa?"

"Bilang panas!"

"Kalau dichek pake termometer?"

"Rebus termonya di air panas!"

"Kalau dia periksa pake tangan?"

"Bilang aja, 'bukan mukhrim, jangan pegang-pegang'!"

"Kalau dia..." Ucapan Misaki terhenti, alias langsung dipotong ama Tsubasa yang kesel gara-gara Misaki ngeles mulu(bukannya Tsubasa yg ngeles?)

"Bilang aja aku mati sekalian!" Bentak Tsubasa sambil banting bantal ke lantai.

"Kalau nanti kamu dipecat?" Tsubasa hanya diam. Ia memikirkan perkataan Misaki yang tadi.

"Iya gw kerja!" Kata Tsubasa sambil ambil handuk trus masuk kamar mandi buat mandi.

"Akhirnya mau kerja juga dia!" Batin Misaki sambil menahan tawa.

"Mama!" Teriak Nonoko dari lantai ruang tamu.

"Iya sayang, ntar lagi mama anter kamu ke sekolah!" Balas Misaki. Misaki lalu menghampiri Nonoko.

"Tsubasa! Cepet!" Teriak Misaki.

"Iya, aku dah siap kok!" Kata Tsubasa. Tsubasa lalu menghampiri Misaki dan Nonoko di ruang tamu.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Tsubasa. Tsubasa lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Lalu mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah.

===ooo===

Di rumah Natsume.

"Mikan, gw brangkat kerja dulu, ya!" Teriak Natsume.

"Eee...hh, tunggu dulu!" Teriak Mikan sambil berlari dengan rambut berantakan yang masih terurai.

"Napa?" Tanya Natsume.

"Ikut! Aku mau ke mall!" Kata Mikan sambil mengambil tasnya di sofa.

"Belanja wae!(Natsume orang sunda?)" Bentak Natsume. Meraka lalu memasuki mobil bmw hitam Natsume(anjir...BMW euy! Biasanya juga tinggal diatas bukit, gaya pake mobil segala! Make telpon aja gak bisa! Natsu.. Natsu..). Dalam mobil..., Mikan berkaca sambil berusaha menguncir rambutnya.

"Gak bosen dikuncir 2 mulu?" Tanya Natsume kurang kerjaan.

"Kenapa sih? Jangan salahin gw dong! Kan yang bikin gw Tachibana Higuchi!" Protes Mikan.

"Bukannya yang bikin lo emak ama babe lo (yang mesum itu)?" Tanya Natsume(sekarang Natsume jadi orang betawi! *ngomong dengan nada lebay*).

"Iii...hhh, Natsume wa hentai, desu!" Kata Mikan sambil melirik ilfil ke arah Natsume.

"Apaan sih!" Bentak Natsume. Lalu keadaan hening terus sampai ke mall. Begitu sampai di mall.

"Dah sampe tuh!" Kata Natsume membangunkan Mikan yang sempat ketiduran.

"Hah, dah sampe ya?" Tanya Mikan yang masih ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Turun sana!" Kata Natsume membukakan pintu Mikan.

"Natsume ngusir!" Bentak Mikan. Mikan lalu turun dan berjalan ke pintu masuk mall. Tak begitu lama, Natsume akhirnya tiba di kantornya. Ketika memasuki ruangannya, ia melihat gadis(mungkin gadis?) Duduk di bangkunya.

"Sumire?" Tanya Natsume.

"Natsume!" Kata Sumire girang.

"Ngapain?" Natsume lalu meletakan tas kerjanya di meja.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu!".

"Apa?".

"Menikahlah denganku Natsume!" Kata sumire. GUBRAK! Napa mbak? Depresi kagak laku? Koko-nya ilang, ya? Cucian..! Natsume kaget.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Teriak Natsume sambil menggebrak meja. (Napsu amat, pak!).

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Sumire enteng tak bersalah *watados*.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku gak gila!" Bentak Sumire balik.

"Trus kenapa tiba-tiba nanya kayak gitu?" Tanya Natsume.

"Karena...kau gak perlu tau!" Kata Sumire. Sumire lalu pulang begitu saja. Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu pegawai mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Malam harinya in Natsume's house...

Tok...tok..tok... Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Mikan langsung beranjak dari sofa dan segera membukakan pintu.

'Padahal gua lagi asik nonton telenovela kesukaan gua juga! Pake ganggu! Sapa sih?' Gumam Mikan

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" Mikan lalu membuka pintu dan melihat salah satu rekan kerja Natsume.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikan. Lalu rekan kerja Natsume pun menceritakan percakapan Natsume dan Sumire tadi pagi. (Author males nulis ulang *geplak*)

"Begini begitu, begini begitu.."Jelas orang itu.

"Aphuaaa!" Teriak Mikan lebay.

"Saya serius!" Kata orang itu meyakinkan Mikan. Mikan diam. Mikan lalu terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu." Kata orang itu, lalu pergi. Ternyata sebenarnya Natsume sudah ada di dekat rumah dan melihat mikan dan rekan kerjanya itu. Feeling Natsume,

'Pasti ni orang cerita macem-macem ke Mikan!' Batin Natsume. Natsume lalu memutar jalan menghindari rumahnya.

"Gue pulang kemana dulu, yah?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia melihat wanita berdiri di ujung jalan. Natsume lalu penasaran, dan menghampiri wanita itu.

'Sapa tau kuntilanak, kan seru!' Batin Natsume gendheng. Semakin dekat, semakin terlihat jelas. Wanita itu Sumire Shoda. Natsume lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Ia lalu turun dan berlari menghampiri Sumire.

"Ngapain lo?" Teriak Natsume. Sumire memalingkan wajahnya pada Natsume.

"Natsume-kun!" Teriak Sumire. "Kok belum pulang?" Tanya Sumire.

"Lagi males pulang." Kata Natsume.

"Trus mau tidur dimana? Rumah Luca-pyon?" Tanya Sumire so imut(jijik gue!).

"Tadinya, tapi setelah dipikir..., pasti Luca gak akan kasih tau Mikan gw ada di rumahnya, tapi Hotaru pasti ngasih tau, dan Luca gak mungkin ngelawan Hotaru, dia kan SSTI (suami-suami takut istri)." Kata Natsume.

" Natsume, lo pulang ke rumah gw aja!" Ajak Sumire. Natsume yang PA(pendek akal) akhirnya menerima tawaran Sumire tanpa pikir panjang.

In Mikan's house a.k.a Natsume's house.

'Natsume kok belum pulang?' Batin Mikan. Mikan mondar mandir, keliling lap. Sempur 12 kali, gak atuh, gak mungkin and gak nyambung amat ke lapangan sempur. Mikan lalu memutuskan untuk keluar mencari Natsume.

'Apa mungkin Natsume ada di warteg sambil maen judi and maen gapleh terus minum sake? Ah, tapi gak mungkin...eh, mungkin aja! Natsume kan kucing garong!(Apa hubungannya?)' Batin Mikan. Lalu Mikan mengambil jaket karena cuaca sedang musim salju(kan di jepang). Mikan lalu mengunci pintu rumah dan berjalan ditengah salju tanpa arah dan tujuan (author...bahasanya...). Satelah lama berjalan mencari-cari Natsume, Mikan mulai kelelahan. Ia lalu duduk di bangku taman. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya mulai menutup. Uap-uap pertanda udara dingin mulai keluar dari mulut Mikan. Lalu, ada suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Ternyata, itu adalah langkah kaki Luca. Luca lalu mendekati Mikan. Ia berusaha membangunkan Mikan.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Katanya lembut. Mikan lalu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Luca-pyon!" Katanya kaget.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Luca.

"Aku mencari Natsume. Dia belum pulang!" Kata Mikan. Luca lalu memegang dahi mikan.

"Badanmu panas, Mikan" teriak Luca kaget.

"Ah, masa?" Tanya Mikan yang ikut-ikutan memegang dahinya juga.

"Ayo kita masuk mobil!" Kata Luca.

"Badanku lemas sekali!" Keluh Mikan. Luca akhirnya menggendong Mikan di tengah salju yang dingin menuju mobilnya (so sweeettt...).

Di dalam mobil the new mercedes benz E-class...(Wes...mobilnya banyak amat! Ganti-ganti mulu!).

"Biasanya Natsume kemana?" Tanya Luca sambil membelokan stir mobilnya. Mikan terlihat berpikir.

"Aha!" Kata mikan yang diatas kepalanya ada lampu bohlam menyala terang.

"Kemana?" Tanya Luca antusias.

"Ke...rumah Sumire!" Teriak Mikan. Luca lalu diam sebentar karena kaget.

"Se.. Serius?" Tanyanya gugup tidak yakin.

"Dua rius!" Jawab Mikan. Luca lalu menjalankan mobilnya ke arah rumah Sumire.

Di rumah Sumire...

"Ayo duduk dulu Natsume-kun...!" Katanya antusias.

"Hn.. Rumahmu jelek, gak bisa ya lebih nista dari ini? Rumah kok tingkat 1?" Ucap Natsume ngelantur seenak jidat.

Sumire langsung swt denger kata-kata Natsume.

"Kejam ih!"

"Bodo! Gua ngantuk mau tidur!" Bentak Natsume yang sudah terlihat lelah.

"Kenapa gak mau pulang? Gak berani takut dimarahin? Tadi ngatain Luca-kun SSTI, sendirinya jug-" kata-kata seenaknya dari Sumire langsung ditepis oleh Natsume.

"Eits..! Kalo gua ceritanya beda lagi! Jangan disamain! Gua bukan SSTI karna istri gua bukan Hotaru!" Kata Natsume.

"Jadi kalau istri-mu Hotaru, kamu bakal jadi SSTI?" Tanya Sumire sedikit illfeel. Natsume langsung buang muka dengan santainya. Ia duduk di sofa rumah Sumire dan tanpa sengaja merebahkan dirinya yang sudah lelah disana. Sumire mengambilkan selimut tebal, dan memakaikannya pada Natsume. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Natsume dengan pelan.

"Dingin, ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

BRAK!

Pintu rumah Sumire langsung terbuka dengan kencangnya. Terlihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan siap melahap orang hidup-hidup.

"Mikan?" Tanya Sumire santai sambil tetap mengelus rambut Natsume yang jiwanya udah kemana tau.

"Kyaaaa...! Kurang ajar kau, Permy!" Bentak Mikan.

"Mi.. Mikan, tenanglah sedi-" luca ngomong langsung dipotong ama Mikan.

"Gak bisa Luca-pyon! Ini tak bisa didiamkan! This is unfair! Ini diskriminasi! Sumire gak tau diri!" Mikan ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri gak jelas. Yang liat cuma bisa swt.

'Apa hubungannya ama diskriminasi?' Batin Luca and Sumire.

"Natsu, Pulang lu kucing garong!" Teriak Mikan sambil menampar pipi Natsume. Spontan Natsume terbangun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sakit! Dasar guobluok!" Bentak Natsume. Mikan cuma bisa tutup kuping sambil nangis-nangis.

"GOMEN...!" Teriak Mikan.

Natsume pun malam itu pulang dengan Mikan. Dan Luca pulang naik mobilnya sendiri. Sumire cuma bisa terdiam liat kejadian malam itu.

Skip time... »»»»»»

Mikan dan Natsume masih diem-dieman dimobil. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Semua tenggelam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Natsume terus berkonsentrasi pada jalan, Mikan cuma bisa tertunduk diam. Hei, seorang Mikan "cuma bisa tertunduk diam"? Ada apa ini? Natsume curi-curi pandang sebentar. Ia menatap Mikan dan menatap jalan secara bergantian. Akhirnya Natsume tak tahan juga diem-dieman dengan istri tercintanya (ce..ileeeeh..).

"Mikan?" Ucap Natsume memecah keheningan malam itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari pihak yang dipanggil. Mikan masih tertunduk. Wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang terurai. Natsume jadi khawatir. Ia takut Mikan nangis. Mikan kan cengeng. Natsume pun memanggil Mikan lagi. Kali ini dengan suara lebih kencang.

"MIKAN!" Tetap diam. Mikan tetap diam. Natsume jadi ketakutan sendiri. Ia pun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalanan yang sepi malam itu.

"Mikan? Hei!" Sapa Natsume sambil memukul pundak Mikan pelan.

"Natsume sialan! Jahat! Cuma bisa bikin sakit hati!" Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Mikan. Natsume langsung tertohok sekali mendengarnya.

"Gomen.. nasa.. i.." Lirih Natsume. Mikan malah tertawa, lalu diam lagi. Merasa diabaikan, Natsume pun kesal. Ia menarik rambut Mikan.

"Hei apa-apaan sih kau ba-" ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat wajah Mikan. Betapa kesalnya dia melihat Mikan saat itu. Ternyata sejak tadi Mikan itu "tertidur" sambil ngiler pula!. Natsume cuma bisa swt.

"Jadi tadi itu cuma ngigau? MIKAN BAKA!" Teriaknya. Natsume pun kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat cepat menuju rumah.

In Nogi's House.. =o=

"Imai-ku sayang! Aku pulang!" Teriak Luca dari pintu depan kamarnya. Dilihatnya Hotaru sedang duduk di kasur sambil memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus rapih. Luca tersenyum ge er.

"Pasti buat aku!" Batinnya. Ia pun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hotaru. Luca pun duduk di kasur, tepat disebelah Hotaru. Cewek bermata ungu itu pun segera menengok ke arah Luca.

"Luca, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Seru Hotaru. Ia pun memberikan kotak kecil itu pada Luca. Bukannya merespon, Luca malah diam.

"Luca? Kenapa?" Tanya Hotaru. Wajah Luca merah sekali. Matanya juga berkaca-kaca.

"I... Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat hadiah dari Imai.." Ucap Luca pelan. Mendengarnya Hotaru tertawa kecil dan memeluk suaminya itu.

"Aku kan malaikat. Aku tahu itu kok, aku tau aku memang like an angel!" Kata Hotaru santai. Luca langsung jawab dengan cepat.

"Malaikat apanya? Kau seperti Iblis!" Jawab Luca polos. Hotaru menodongkan baka gun-nya diwajah Luca.

"Udah gua baik-baikin juga! Gak tau terima kasih! Muka lu yang jelek ini gua ancurin nih!" Bentak Hotaru.

"Ma.. Maa.. Maaaf imai. Aku kan cuma bercandaaa.." Luca pun membuka hadiah dari imai dengan penuh semangat. Tapi ia terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Apaaan nih? Cuma benda dari plastik yang ada gambar tanda 'plus' nya!" Protes Luca. Hotaru langsung mukul kepala Luca.

"Dasar! Bego lu tuh sama ama Mikan! Ini tuh artinya gua positif hamil!" Bentak Hotaru. Luca ber-oh ria. Lalu terdiam sejenak. Hotaru juga jadi ikut-ikutan diem.

"Eh? Hamil? Serius?" Wajah Luca kali ini lebih girang dari tadi. Dari air wajahnya terlihat sekali bahwa Luca benar-benar senang.

"Iya." Jawab Hotaru singkat dan memasang 'sweety smile' yang imut itu. Kali ini Luca yang langsung meluk Hotaru dengan erat.

"Aku sayang Imai!" Serunya. Hotaru swt.

"Imai yang mana nih? Hotaru? Apa Subaru?" Tanya Hotaru iseng.

"Hotaru lah! Aku cinta Hotaru!" Jawabnya. Hotaru tersenyum.

"Aku juga sayang Luca Nogi" bisiknya pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan sampai Luca pun tak bisa mendengarnya. Dasar gak niat ngomong!

"Apa? Gak kedengeran!" Luca mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Hotaru.

"Gak ada SIARAN ULANG!" Teriak Hotaru. Hotaru langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luca dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur, plus menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Bilang apa tadi? Haha..." Luca pun ikut merebahkan diri disebelah Hotaru, dan memeluknya.

Skip time »»»»»»»»

4 tahun kemudian...

TBC.. Deh! Gimana? Abal, ya? Hahaha... Maklum 'newbie' hehe..

Saya gak bisa baca isi hati anda tentang pendapat anda untuk fic saya kali ini. Makanya supaya saya tau, REVIEW dong!

Mikan: hii... Permy sarap!

Natsume: emang gua segoblok itu, ya? -nabok author-

Author: udah deh kalian diem aja! Kaya Luca-pyon dong, anteng!

Luca: *langsung nengok ke arah author* hoee..? Maksud? Udah deh, REVIEW aja, ya!

Natsume: iya! Review dan bilang supaya saya jangan dijadiin tokoh yang terkesan bodoh! Oke, para fans ku? T_T)b

Review~~~ *nodongin tombak* XD


End file.
